


You Big Doof // Short

by WayAndWinchester



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Amyplier, F/M, Fluff, Short, Soft Mark, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayAndWinchester/pseuds/WayAndWinchester





	You Big Doof // Short

The curtains barely block the sunlight from streaming into the room. One stream of light highlights the mess of bed sheets, tangled slightly around Amy's legs.

Mark is leaning on his elbow so he can look down at Amy. He smiles softly, eyes slightly hooded. His hand twitches slightly, wanting to reach out and brush some of her stray hairs off her face- but he knows that would wake her up.

Her face is turned slightly towards him, mouth slightly open and a look of peace on her features.

Mark shifts as slowly and subtly as possible, laying back down beside her, slowly cuddling up to her side.

With one hand gently on her arm, so he can make sure he isn't pressed up to her too harsh, he puts his other hand softly on her hip. With one last glance at her face, he rests his face slightly on her shoulder.

Mark stays there for a while, eyes closed, just enjoying being close to Amy.

But then the alarm clock goes off, loudly and startling, letting them know they need to wake up.

Amy makes sounds of complaint, throwing a hand over her face. Mark, chuckling at her irritation, gently pulls her so he's spooning her. Amy sighs, leaning back into Mark for a moment.

"Ok," she says, sitting up. "Time to get up."

"Mmmm."

"Wha- come on, you big doof, you can't stay in bed all morning."

"I know, I know," Mark grunts, sitting up too.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

Mark curls his arm around her waist, pulling her a little so he can kiss her cheek easier. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Amy replies softly. "I know that. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just..." Mark sighs softly, shifting so he can slightly nuzzle against her neck. "I just love you a lot. I don't tell you enough."

"So, you're just being a sap?"

Mark laughs, finally pulling away from Amy. "Yeah."

"I love you too, you idiot." Amy says, trying not to laugh, messing up his hair.


End file.
